


Because this time, I have you

by SailorStarDust1



Series: True Desire Made Clear [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Post-FFVII, Post-Game(s), Psychologically traumatized Cloud Strife, Referenced past abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Maybe blissful cohabitation and their heartfelt talk the other morning, well before the crack of dawn, simply wasn’t enough. Signs of Cloud’s slow-going mental recovery in the past month had been obvious, although she feigned being polite by not bringing up the matter.(Sequel toRespite)





	Because this time, I have you

**Author's Note:**

> This **True Desire Made Clear** Series will be 7 Parts total. We're "almost" there since we're already at Part 4! Maybe it's just a _little_ slow-going since Part 1, Anxious Heart, was multi-chapter. hehe

Maybe blissful cohabitation and their heartfelt talk the other morning, well before the crack of dawn, simply wasn’t enough. Signs of Cloud’s slow-going mental recovery in the past month had been obvious, although she feigned being polite by not bringing up the matter. Reshuffling sheet music on the piano stand, she reorganized them for tomorrow’s batch of lessons.

Shaking her head while closing the lid, the day’s lessons were over. It was almost February, their month-long respite at this beach resort a refreshing change of pace. Wanting to lift up spirits in her downtime, Tifa offered free lessons to Costa del Sol’s children, anyone interested allowed to join regardless of skill level. Using a different piano from her mother’s back in Nibelheim was an adjustment, and it _had_ been years since those lessons long-since retained. Practicing whenever she and Cloud visited the village (that didn’t feel like home anymore) helped keep those skills in check.

She decided to make herself comfortable, curling up against one of their large recliners by the window, early afternoon sunlight pouring in. The perfect day to continue her interesting sci-fi novel she borrowed from the library. Soft pattering, a gentle whimper, caused Tifa to gaze downwards, smiling gently. That lone dog from Mideel—still a puppy, really, only about a year old—had been somehow displaced from his family before the Lifestream harshly burst forth. The couple all too happily adopted the pup, eager to give back to the Planet however they could, no matter how big or little. 

“Hey, sweetie! Waiting for Cloud to get home?” Her left hand gently tickled the little guy’s chin, his tail wildly vibrating in pure happiness. Displeased whines about Tifa beginning to start her book quickly replaced with fresh excitement, delighted yelps and eager tail wags as the front villa door opened. She adjusted her breezy, light blue sundress with a lopsided smile.

Tifa set her book down again. “I’ll finish it later.” She teased, nose wrinkling in delight before helping Cloud put away two large grocery bags. His being out of breath must’ve meant he brought in the retired elderly couples groceries' inside before buying his and Tifa’s own. Mr. Johnson especially would _insist_ his various odds and ends on the kitchen countertop to be arranged by expiration date.

Raised to be good neighbors in their quiet countryside town, doing their part to be welcomed by Costa del Sol locals just came naturally. The resort town had a welcoming atmosphere, anyway. 

“I got it, Tif.” He dressed simply due to the town’s humidity: a white t-shirt, tan sandals, and forest green shorts. Cloud already began unloading several canned vegetables and fruits, Tifa simply shaking her head before storing them in the overhead cabinets of their modest kitchen. 

“No worries.”, she offered, internally debating how to gently bring up the topic at the forefront of her mind. Her boyfriend shrugged in return, putting up their small carton of milk and whole grain cereal. As much as Cloud secretly wanted to buy the (completely unhealthy) chocolate flavored version with marshmallow bits, he’d be good. 

“...So.”, Tifa cleared her throat, before Cloud gently interrupted while putting up their loaf of bread into the breadbox to keep fresh. “Sorry, they didn’t have your favorite tea.” He nodded towards the small can of tea sachets, a compromise he instead purchased. “I really _have_ been feeling better day by day.” He smiled at her, even giggling slightly.

“That’s good.” Tifa nodded, her reply slow and full of careful meaning, leaning against the kitchen counter with crossed arms. Seemed like their countertops could use a good scrubbing. Maybe sometime tomorrow, she or Cloud would remember to get around to it. Two relatively cleanly people sharing a modest villa in one month naturally attracted typical levels of dust and grime. 

“But I think that...maybe you could use somebody to talk to?” Biting her lip, she brushed a strand of hair away, dangling earrings shook from her touch. Maybe a personal change of pace would be good. Maybe she could do with a haircut, despite loving her long ponytail, as a symbol of starting fresh to break away from the past. But, the idea could wait another day.

The brawler’s eyes caught the pink ribbon tied near her left bicep, falling to Cloud’s. His was, technically, _her_ hair ribbon. “Sometimes, I just...get the feeling you’re slipping away?” Intentionally non-accusatory, without confrontational intent. _Not that you’re running away. And not from me. But, I still…_

Popping open the top of a soda can—an occasional treat considering Costa del Sol’s constant heat, Cloud’s abrupt snort reached her ears. He was unable to help those resurfacing bitter memories. A cold metallic syringe poking through already broken skin, chemically-scented rubber medical gloves callously prodded his nude, malnourished, body. The blonde was their heavily-Mako drugged— _utterly delirious—_ teenaged subject-without-a-number. Usually kept safely enclosed in one of the numerous glass chambers in the library basement-turned-laboratory. Experiments on the teenager were under Hojo’s strict orders—who were their medical staff to argue with high-ranked Shinra authority? Especially when, frustratingly, that raven-haired young 1st Class—heavily sedated, thus constantly sleeping the days away in his own tube—hadn’t reacted to Jenova nor the Mako Radiation Therapy.

“I _don’t_ need a damn shrink.”

Eager to play, their young pup yapped near Cloud’s heels, cautiously licking. Puzzled why the swordsman paid him no mind. Tifa’s fatigued expression remained unchanged at her beloved’s vague scowl, although she couldn’t help mildly shake her head in 100% disagreement. _Stubborn_.

He caught himself with flushed cheeks, bending down to pet the dog, as if banishing negative memories. “...Sorry.” Thankfully the self-awareness of his lousy attitude took less than a minute, not that Tifa had been keeping track of the time.

“Look, I...” Cloud shook his head, soda can set atop the bar where they ate their meals, the beverage’s cool condensation from his fingertips chilling Tifa’s chin. Gaze calmly locked, she’d always let him say his piece, regardless of how awkward his words were. Tifa didn’t necessarily fare any better at expressing her own feelings or frustrations; two souls shy in their deep connection. 

“Tifa, you...shouldn’t be caught up with guilt, or the burden of sin, anymore. Not when all that was _my_ fault, because of my decisions with Avalanche. I mean, Shinra seized whatever chance they could to take revenge by killing everyone in Sector 7, right?”

“You failed no one.” She repeated her own words from the other day. It was a difficult subject to broach, although that sting, his brushing off _her_ concerns would soon enough fade away. She wasn’t concerned with personal issues right now. Not when he needed her. Tifa’s voice grew quiet as she held her softening gaze; slight callouses of Cloud’s fingers caressing her cheek strangely comforting. “...But you...still blame yourself?”

“I do.” Not a trace of hesitation in his words. His cheerful best friend...it was laughable that such an important person was so easily forgotten. And then, there was that breathtaking flower girl who Cloud swore to protect. Perhaps a subconscious decision, in Zack’s stead. But...

Tifa reached out, Cloud immediately receptive of her warmhearted gesture, squeezing silently as soon as their fingers interlaced.

* * *

The pup happily yelped while running through sparkling sands, eager to make his way to the clear oceans. A walk to the beach, hand-in-hand, sounded perfect. Come to think of it, nothing quite sounded right as a name for the little guy. Perhaps one would come to either Cloud or Tifa, with time.

“Wait up!”, Tifa half-laughed, thankful for the afternoon sunlight warming her skin. Cloud was pretty amicable to her suggestion of them walking the dog and playing at the beach. 

Personal insecurities about her scar resulted in a one-piece red swimsuit. Cloud didn’t seem to mind, as it beautifully complimented her ruby eyes. Seemingly unconcerned about his own scar, he wore light blue swim trunks. Not much he could do about it, he felt.

As Tifa and their furry friend frolicked along shallow waves, something suddenly occurred to him, before smiling. “Be right back.” 

Playing in cool water was certainly preferable to reading a book on such a beautiful day. Tifa waved her boyfriend off, shrieking with delight when a small wave splashed against her thighs. Her puppy smartly played it safe, cautiously barking from sandy sidelines. 

Flipping his cell phone open, the blonde sat atop the steps leading to the public beach, unable to help smile, watching the two so close to his heart enjoying themselves.

He patiently waited after dialing a familiar number, hoping the recipient wasn’t in one of his moods. “Hey, Ci—You and Shera are working on _what_? Look, I really can’t hear you over all the racket!” 

The swordsman raised his voice a little, to be heard over buzzing machinery on the other end, “No, you _don’t_ have to turn off the—Never mind. I’ll call you later!”

Something about working on an upgraded _Highwind_? Interesting as that tidbit was, Cloud seeking friendly advice resulted in spectacular failure, not that he’d fault his friends for keeping busy since their battle was now over. Ending the call but not flipping the phone closed just yet, he found himself staring at the object, thoughtful. _Maybe…_

Repeating the process. Dialing another number and patiently waiting. _He…_ gets _how a cell phone works, right?_

“...Are you busy?” _Real smooth, Strife._ Quietly sighing at his own lame opening, he waited for the other man’s calm response. This brand of advice, at least, seemed like a slight degree of success.

“Look, talking things out isn’t as—No, I _don’t_ want Tifa to keep worrying about me, but my point is—”

Arguing with a man technically filled with decades worth of wisdom—(mixed in with many regrets, oh so many regrets)—under his belt probably wasn’t the smartest decision, as the clarity of Vincent’s words struck a chord deep within Cloud. “Mh, fine. I’ll give it a try...Talk to you soon, then.”

A sudden _thwack_! of skin against skin and a man’s angry curse didn’t ease Cloud’s briefly relaxed feelings; flip phone pocketed into his swim trunks. A small crowd began cheering in equal parts amusement and gratitude.

“Damn _bitch_!” A man’s evidently snarling, muffled, voice carried over to Cloud with clarity. 

“Got it? If you ever try copping a feel from _anyone_ again, then next time? It’ll be your jaw.”

Tifa’s voice mixed in with their dog’s angry, high-pitched, yaps. Cloud eyes widened in realization, before he hastily made his return.

* * *

She nonchalantly greeted Cloud, ignoring a still wincing, speedo-wearing, muscular man who behind her covered his bloodied nose.

“Oh, Cloud! Finished with your business?” 

The mixture of curious residential onlookers, seemingly amused at the new local girl showing yet another drunk tourist what’s what, began to gradually disperse. 

“Uh, Tif, what’s—”

“This _your_ woman?!” 200-pounds of angry musclebound 6-foot something pushed his way past Tifa, glaring daggers at Cloud. Cloud easily matched that same intensity in turn, uncaring he was on the shorter end when it came to most guys.

“Don’t worry, it—” She made a face as soon as the large man interrupted them.

Immediately defensive, Cloud took a protective stance in front of his childhood friend. Pity that his sword was back at the house, safe and sound in their cellar. His nostrils flared. “Back off. It’s got nothin’ to do with you.”

“Excuse me.” More than displeased at the scum’s persistence, a swift kick square in the jaw—a satisfying _crack_ —made short work of the man who finally staggered off, lessons painfully learned. Remaining stragglers of the crowd offered loud, appreciative, cheers. 

“ _Ahem_. Cloud! Wanna go split a protein shake?” 

He blinked, in stunned silence at his girlfriend’s unorthodox methods to diffuse the situation. “...Sure.”

* * *

“Umm, maybe you’re not quite ready to spar with me?” 

Tifa couldn’t help stand with flushed cheeks, wading in ankle-deep salt water, Cloud by her side. Her abrupt suggestion of them getting in some training before replenishing their energy with some protein...Quickly resulted in chest pressed against chest, breathing hitched, eyes meeting, holding a deep gaze. Beginning to untangle sore limbs thanks to the past half hour of expanded energy, multiple quick blocks and successive dodges, Tifa gently offering advice on where to readjust his footing or position his hands.

As was, they quickly found themselves embracing in cool water, bodies pinned against the other while lingering, sudden, kisses emotionally overwhelmed them.

Other beach-goers enjoying their free time under the sun and sand merely raised their eyebrows at the training methods(?) of the strange couple. Their puppy, meanwhile, long since curled up, snoring away under the shade of an umbrella, relaxing by the sea breeze.

Once their lips parted, Cloud couldn’t help snort in amusement, shaking his head, returning to a fighter’s stance. “It’s fine, Tif. We need to keep our skills in check.”

She smiled brightly, nodding, mirroring his own stance. “So...does that mean you’ll take the advice of your cute little childhood friend~?”

He laughed slightly, before nimbly dodging her pulled-punch with a sidestep. “I dunno,'' he teased. 

“Another friend reminded me just how important it is to live life to the fullest. Like Aerith would’ve wanted for us. Refusing help _is_ ironic, huh? It’ll worsen my feelings and just...fester inside.”

Nodding, Tifa backed away slightly, giving herself space to stretch out, skin refreshed from the now-setting sun. Cloud watched the golden sunlight bouncing against her dark hair, personally curious how she’d look with a slight tan. Or...maybe even a full body tan, if they could find a beach with more privacy.

“Live by discovering what makes _you_ happy.” Tifa’s somber words brought him back to reality.

“That’s easy enough. Helping people out, tuning up my bike in my spare time.”, Cloud approached Tifa with slow movements, arms suddenly encircling her shoulders, pulling her close. Now nose against nose. “...You, Tifa.”

She couldn’t help laugh at his dorky attempts at flattery, soft lips tenderly kissing his sun-warmed nose, teasing Cloud back. “You always had a way with words.”

* * *

“Mr. Strife?”

The office door opened. A kindly, mustached man wearing glasses in his late 50’s, glanced from his clipboard. 

This was something he had to do for himself. Alone. Tifa, after all, was busy helping their neighbors meal prep. Costa del Sol preparing for the upcoming end of winter festival, celebrating in their seaside paradise with delicious food, drink, and bonfires.

Deeply exhaling, Cloud pushed himself off his comfortable waiting room chair. This newly-constructed Mideel health clinic, in the wake of the Lifestream bursting a few months back, prided itself on its relaxed atmosphere for warmly welcomed patients.

Slowly letting out one more breath, untensing his shoulders, Cloud entered the doctor’s office, quietly shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastical elements of the in-game universe aside, if you or someone you know needs support:
> 
> https://www.who.int/mental_health/en/
> 
> https://www.samaritans.org/
> 
> https://www.nimh.nih.gov/health/find-help/index.shtml


End file.
